1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to pools, spas, hot tubs, and the like, and more particularly to a waterfall apparatus for recreational and therapeutic water reservoir containers.
2. Description of Related Art
A water-sheeting manifold assembly is sometimes referred to as a waterfall apparatus. It includes a water-sheeting manifold in the form of an enclosure that receives a flow of water form a pressurized source and discharges a sheet of water that simulates a waterfall. The enclosure defines a chamber into which the water flows. The enclosure also defines an outlet in the form of a horizontally extending slot out of which the sheet of water is discharged. The waterfall is visually appealing and provides a soothing sound.
Some existing recreational and therapeutic water reservoir containers, such as pools, spas, hot tubs, and the like, include some form of waterfall apparatus connected to the reservoir water supply. The waterfall apparatus receives water at an inlet on the waterfall apparatus and discharges a sheet of water through a horizontally extending slot to produce a waterfall that falls to the surface of the water below. Various examples and details of construction are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,450,418; 5,537,696; 5,249,744; and 4,881,280.
Although commonly used, some waterfall apparatuses have certain problems. A typical spa waterfall apparatus, for example, may be mounted on a sidewall of a spa. It extends upwardly from the upper edge of the sidewall (the peripheral edge of the spa) where it pours a sheet of water inwardly and downwardly toward the surface of the water in the spa. One problem with such a waterfall apparatus is that it presents a profile that remains visible and in the way when not in use. Thus, a need exists for a waterfall apparatus that overcomes this concern.
It is an object of this invention to overcome the forgoing and other disadvantages of prior art waterfall apparatuses. This object is achieved by providing what may be referred to as a pop-up waterfall apparatus. It includes a water-sheeting manifold that moves (preferably under influence of water pressure) from a lowered position that presents a low profile to an elevated position in which the waterfall is produced. When not in use, the waterfall apparatus is less visible and out of the way.
To paraphrase some of the more precise language appearing in the claims in order to develop the nomenclature employed, a spa with a waterfall apparatus constructed according to the invention includes a container for a reservoir of water and a water-sheeting manifold assembly mounted on the container. As used in this description and the following claims, the word xe2x80x9cspaxe2x80x9d includes pools, tubs, and any other such containers for a reservoir of water, including those used for recreational or therapeutic purposes.
According to a major aspect of the invention, the water-sheeting manifold assembly on the spa container includes a water-sheeting manifold that is adapted for movement between a lowered first position and an elevated second position. Preferably, the water-sheeting manifold assembly is adapted to raise the water-sheeting manifold from the first position to the second position under influence of water pressure, and a control panel is provided for enabling a user to control a flow of water from a separate source of pressurized water to the water-sheeting manifold assembly in order to thereby selectively raise and lower the water-sheeting manifold.
A water-sheeting manifold assembly constructed according to one aspect of the invention includes a housing defining an upwardly opening chamber that extends from a bottom portion of the housing to a top portion of the housing, and a water-sheeting manifold that fits at least partially within the upwardly opening chamber. The housing includes a water inlet in fluid communication with the upwardly opening chamber that functions as means for coupling water from a separate source of pressurized water to the upwardly opening chamber. The water-sheeting manifold fits in the upwardly opening chamber moveably for upward movement under influence of water pressure in the upwardly opening chamber from a lowered first position to an elevated second position. In the first position, the water-sheeting manifold presents a low profile. In the second position, it presents a higher profile and discharges a sheet of water simulating a waterfall.